Goodbye My Lover
by lily7807
Summary: Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis la rupture de Brooke et Lucas lorsqu'ils étaient en terminale. Cependant, après une soirée trop arrosée, leur amour refait surface le temps d'une nuit. Brooke tombe enceinte. Mais ce n'est pas cela la tragedie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle des plus terrifiante

Brooke venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, depuis quelques temps déjà elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. Le père ?! C'était Lucas … Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs rien dit à celui-ci. Ils avaient couchés ensembles après une soirée un peu trop arrosées et aucun d'eux n'avait prévu ce qui se passerait. De plus, Lucas était censé se marié bientôt à Cassandra, une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un voyage pour faire la promo de son livre.

Brooke avait décidé de faire des analyses en se rendant compte que quelques choses clochaient en elle. En effet, depuis de nombreuses semaines elle ressentait une douleur assez persistante dans la tête et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Son médecin lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais maintenant qu'elle allait être maman, elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait fait plusieurs prises de sang et elle était venue pour entendre les résultats de ses analyses craignant le pire…

Le médecin lui avait dit de patienter et c'est ce qu'elle faisait maintenant dans la salle d'examen. Elle était enceinte de 4 mois, et elle n'avait toujours pas prévenue Lucas. Elle pensait que cela l'éloignerait de sa fiancée et elle ne le voulait pas. Même si elle aimait beaucoup Lucas, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait et donc elle ne voulait pas qu'il veuille d'elle juste pour l'enfant. Car après tout, il ne l'aimait plus depuis bien longtemps. En fait, cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'ils avaient rompus et de nombreuses choses s'étaient déroulés depuis… Brooke était sortie avec Chase et Lucas avec Peyton. Brooke n'était resté avec Chase que 6 mois, se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas tant qu'elle le croyait. Quant à Lucas et Peyton, ils étaient resté ensemble pendant 3 ans et s'étaient séparé après que Peyton ai commis l'erreur de tromper Lucas malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Lucas…

Brooke n'attendit pas beaucoup plus longtemps, le médecin revint avec le Scanner que Brooke avait passé quelques temps auparavant, le médecin était impassible et cela ne rassurait pourtant pas Brooke. Elle regardait le médecin attendant qu'il dise quelques choses …

- Mademoiselle Davis, ce que je dois vous dire n'est pas facile …

Le médecin la regarda, et Brooke le regarda à son tour. Elle s'attendait au pire, elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait…

- Qu'y a-t-il Docteur ?!

- Eh bien avec les résultats du scanner que nous avons fait ainsi qu'avec les analyses, je crains que le diagnostic ne soit pas plus clair … Vous avec une tumeur au cerveau …

Brooke regarda le médecin, elle avait surement rêvé, elle ne pouvait pas avoir une tumeur, cela n'arrivait qu'aux mauvaises personnes et elle n'avait jamais été mauvaise … Enfin, elle savait que les choses ne fonctionnait pas comme cela mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait quelques choses d'aussi grave. Elle se demandait maintenant comment elle allait faire… Que se passerait-il par la suite ?! Comment pourrait on guérir cette tumeur sans faire de mal à son bébé ?!

- Et quelles sont mes options ? Je veux dire, j'attends un enfant et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses …

- A vrai dire Mademoiselle Davis, vos options sont très réduite, la tumeur est trop importante pour l'enlever chirurgicalement et si nous faisons la chimio ou le traitement par médicament pour résorber la tumeur, nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre que votre bébé survivra …

Brooke n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de dire ce médecin, elle n'avait aucune chance alors ?! Pour survivre elle devrait sacrifier son enfant sans pour autant pouvoir sauver sa vie ?! Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à tuer son bébé, elle devrait donc supporter sa maladie jusqu'à la naissance et peut être se condamner …

- Et si j'attends la naissance de mon bébé avant de faire quoi que se soit quelles sont mes chances …

- Vous ne pouvez pas envisager de vous sacrifier pour votre enfant…

- Alors cela veut dire que je n'aurais aucune chance de m'en sortir ?!

- Je crois que non en effet ….

- Il me reste combien de temps avant que mon état n'empire ?!

- 6 mois, peut être un an, mais pas d'avantage si vous ne faites rien …

- Alors ce sera ainsi, je ne peux pas me résoudre à tuer mon enfant… C'est impossible, je ne m'y résoudrais pas.

- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas vous sacrifier pour votre enfant !

- C'est ce que je compte faire ! Je verrais ce qu'il se passera quand j'aurais accouché mais jusque là, vous ne me reverrez pas …

Brooke attrapa son sac et salua le médecin en quittant la pièce. Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, elle allait mourir dans quelques temps et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour que cela ne se produise pas. Elle quitta l'hôpital, elle devait maintenant prévenir Lucas de sa grossesse, cela serait le seul lien de son enfant lorsqu'elle serait plus là. Bien entendu, elle ne lui dirait rien sur sa maladie. Elle se débrouillerait à lui cacher jusqu'à la fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'annonce à Lucas de la grossesse

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Brooke avait appris qu'elle avait une tumeur au cerveau. Elle avait fait les papiers nécessaires lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là et avait demandé à son médecin de lui prescrire des médicaments pour la douleur qui n'affecterait pas son enfant. Elle avait enfin décidé d'aller revoir Lucas pour lui annoncer la naissance prochaine de leur enfant, elle était enceinte d'environ 5 mois maintenant, elle n'avait pas voulu attendre trop longtemps pour lui en parler mais elle n'avait pas réussi à s'y prendre plus tôt pour lui dire. Elle allait le faire maintenant.

Elle arriva devant l'appartement de Lucas, elle sonna et attendit que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir. Il devait surement être en plein déménagement, il devait partir une semaine plus tard à Londres pour rejoindre sa fiancée. Ils allaient se mariés dans un an mais Lucas voulait vivre un peu avec Cassandra avant de passer le cap… La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur un Lucas en serviette et surprit. Brooke n'en fut pas vraiment étonné car sa grossesse se voyait maintenant et même s'il ne pensait surement pas être le père, mais rien que la présence de Brooke devait être une surprise.

- Brooke !? Qu'elle surprise de te voir ! Et enceinte en plus !! Viens entre ! Je suppose que ce ne doit pas être de tout repos d'être debout !

- Oh ce n'est pas encore très pénible en fait, je ne suis pas encore à terme alors le poids n'est pas trop important en fait ! fit Brooke en entrant dans l'appartement de Lucas. Elle n'y était venue qu'une seule fois et cela n'avait pas vraiment changé, il y avait seulement un petit peu plus de carton que la première fois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle pensait qu'il devinerait tout seul.

- Alors qui est l'heureux père de cet enfant ?! Fit Lucas en souriant à la future maman

Brooke regarda Lucas, voilà, elle était face au problème qui la hantait depuis déjà quelques semaines. Comment pouvait-elle dire à Lucas qu'il était le père de son enfant alors qu'il allait se marier très prochainement ? Alors que lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte elle avait décidé de devenir une mère célibataire elle était maintenant obligé d'avouer à Lucas qu'il était le père de la petite fille qu'elle portait. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et répondit.

- Je … C'est toi Lucas …

Lucas regarda Brooke complètement décontenancé, c'était lui le père ?! Elle devait se trompé, ce n'était pas possible. Ils s'étaient servit de préservatifs et donc il ne pouvait y avoir que un pourcent de chance qu'elle tombe enceinte ! Mais en fait, Lucas devait se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait bien un enfant qui grandissait en Brooke, il ne pouvait pas y de confusion possible avec le fait que Brooke avait déjà un ventre bien rond … Lucas resta calme mais dit …

- Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ?!

- Comment voulais tu que je te dise quoi que ce soit alors que j'étais complètement soul ?! Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose.

Brooke disait la vérité, elle avait bu tellement ce soir là qu'elle ne se souvenait que d'une chose. Elle avait aimé être avec Lucas cette nuit là tout en sachant que se serait l'unique nuit qui les unirait…

Lucas en revanche se souvenait de tout, il avait bu c'était vrai, mais il était resté conscient de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait aimé Brooke pendant quelques mois et lorsqu'elle avait rompu, il avait mit du temps à s'en remettre. Bien sure, il était sortit avec Peyton qu'il avait aimé aussi mais cela n'avait pas été pareil qu'avec Brooke. Lors de cette nuit, il avait oublié Cassandra et les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune femme, il avait fait l'amour avec Brooke repensant à tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il se souvenait cette nuit là avec Brooke lui avoir demandé si elle prenait la pilule et elle avait répondu oui … Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire le chamboulait… Elle était bien enceinte de lui. Comment allait-il faire avec Cassandra, ils devaient se marier l'année prochaine.

- Brooke ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! Je vais me marier dans à peine une année !! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?!

- Parce que … Je ne voulais rien te dire ! Je voulais être une mère célibataire et élevé mon enfant toute seule. Mais quelques choses m'a fait changé d'avis et c'est pour cela que je suis là !

- Je ne pourrais jamais dire à Cassandra que tu es enceinte de moi ! Elle me quitterait !

- Tu n'as pas à lui dire ! Enfin … Pas tout de suite ! Je veux dire que …

Brooke ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler la terrible nouvelle de sa maladie et qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement …

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que j'ai eu un enfant et que je t'ai demandé d'être le parrain et donc que tu le prends de temps en temps ! Enfin tu pourras inventer quelques choses !

Brooke n'avait trouvé que cela pour distraire Lucas et qu'il ne pose pas de question. Mais celui-ci voulait tout savoir… Comment pourrait-elle lui dire la vérité maintenant alors qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle devrait mourir prochainement pour que son enfant vive…

- Je ne vais pas commencer mon mariage avec des mensonges Brooke !!

- Je crois que pour ça c'est trop tard, à moins que tu n'ais dit à Cassandra le fait que tu as couché avec moi !!

Brooke n'avait pas tord, il n'avait rien dit à Cassandra pour la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Brooke. Etait ce parce qu'il trouvait que cela n'avait pas compté ou alors complètement le contraire ?! Il n'aurait su répondre à cette question. Il était sure de tenir à Brooke encore aujourd'hui alors que faire ?! Il se posait beaucoup de questions… Pourquoi était-il avec Cassandra alors qu'il ressentait des choses si fortes pour Brooke ?! Quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était dit que c'était le mieux à faire pour oublier Brooke mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il n'avait plus envie d'épouser Cassandra … Lucas se rendit compte de ses pensées et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à cela. Il aimait Cassandra, il en était sure … Ou du moins pratiquement … Il regarda alors Brooke

- Certes je n'ai rien dit à Cassandra, mais cela ne veut rien dire… Enfin je veux dire que je n'ai pas à lui dire quelques choses qui la feraient souffrir alors que cela n'a aucune importance …

Brooke regarda Lucas, elle se sentait mal par les paroles que Lucas venait de prononcer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait de savoir aujourd'hui ce que Lucas pensait de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés, cela la rendait mal. Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir dépassé ses sentiments pour le beau blond. Pourtant la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle n'était en anodine. Son cœur se brisait et elle le sentait. Elle retint pourtant des larmes de douleurs et regarda Lucas en se relevant du canapé où elle s'était installée quelques instants plus tôt.

- C'est vrai, cela n'avait aucune importance mais je te signale que cette nuit aussi non voulue qu'elle soit à eu des conséquences. Je suis enceinte et tu ne pourras pas le cacher à Cassandra toute votre vie … Il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour.

- Ce n'est pas obligé, tu m'imposes cet enfant alors que je ne peux plus dire si j'en veux ou pas !! Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps !! Tu aurais du me le dire lorsque tu l'as appris !!

- C'est certains mais je pensais que je pourrais m'occuper du bébé toute seule et je pense que je me suis trompée …

- Fallait y penser avant Brooke !! C'est toi qui as décidé d'avoir cette enfant alors à toi d'en assumer les conséquences !!

Lucas n'avait jamais parlé comme cela à Brooke mais il se sentait trahis. Il avait beau avoir aimé la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Brooke, il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver père aussi rapidement ! Et en plus d'une autre femme que celle qui allait devenir la sienne. Il était mal barré.

Brooke de son côté se sentait de plus en plus mal, pourquoi Lucas se montrait t'il aussi cruel ?! Enfin, Brooke le comprenait mais elle n'aurait jamais la force de savoir que son enfant serait élevé par une autre personne que Lucas. Elle ne voulait pas que se soit des étrangers qui prenne soin de son enfant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente abandonner mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lucas. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de leur enfant.

- Je comprends… fit Brooke en n'ajoutant aucun mot de plus. Elle se dirigea simplement vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait franchit quelques minutes auparavant. Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Tu pourras voir quand même ton enfant quand tu le souhaiteras… Et si tu le souhaites…

Sans un mot de plus, Brooke sortie de l'appartement en laissant Lucas seul et désemparé. Il avait été méchant avec elle, il s'en voulait mais les choses étaient ainsi. Brooke devait parler avec la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui dire son triste avenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une épaule de réconfort

Haley était en train de faire à mangé à James son fils qui regardait tranquillement la télévision. Depuis qu'elle avait divorcé d'avec Nathan, les choses n'étaient pas vraiment faciles pour elle. Bien sure, elle avait été obligé de divorcé pour protéger son fils des agissements de Nathan et cela l'avait bouleversé. Cependant, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle s'occupait seul de James et elle s'en sortait.

Haley était devenue prof au lycée de Tree Hill. Enseigner avait toujours été son rêve et il s'était enfin concrétisé. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, la plupart du temps Haley confiait James à Karen qui tout en travaillant au café arrivait à surveillé les enfants lorsqu'ils arrivaient après l'école. Haley s'était un peu séparé de tout le monde au fil du temps, elle avait surtout gardé contact avec Brooke et aussi avec Lucas qui pourtant était devenue distant depuis quelques mois. Haley parlait souvent avec Brooke, elles n'avaient jamais cessé d'être amies depuis le lycée et Brooke avait soutenue Haley lors de la procédure de divorce. Haley soutenait Brooke du mieux qu'elle pouvait depuis que celle-ci était enceinte mais ces derniers temps, Haley trouvait Brooke distante, elle avait l'impression que son amie lui cachait quelques choses. Elle avait peur qu'il y ait quelques choses de grave derrière sa distance mais en même temps, Haley pensait que si son amie avait quelques choses de grave elle le lui aurait dit.

Lorsque Haley entendit sonner à la porte, elle laissa James se précipiter vers celle-ci et ouvrir la porte. Haley était bien entendu juste derrière son fils par prudence. Elle aperçu alors à la porte Brooke à qui elle pensait quelques instant auparavant. La jeune fille avait pleuré, Haley le voyait. Qu'est ce qui avait pu bien arriver à son amie pour que celle-ci ai envie de pleurer.

- Brooke !! Que s'est t'il passé ?! fit Haley en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Je …

Brooke fondit une fois de plus en larmes, lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement, elle n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses larmes. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Lucas soit plus compréhensif mais il avait été odieux avec elle et maintenant elle avait peur que sa fille soit élevée par quelqu'un d'inconnu. Elle savait que Haley ne pourrait pas assumer deux enfants toutes seule. Elle regarda son amie et lui souri, faiblement bien sure mais c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux comme sourire.

- Haley, j'ai été le dire à Lucas et … Il n'en a rien à faire ! Il ne veut pas de cet enfant !

- Mais pourquoi était ce si important qu'il ait envie de cet enfant ?! Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu veux que ton enfant ait un père parce que je ne te croirais pas ! Au début tu voulais de cet enfant toute seule ! Alors pourquoi avoir changé si subitement d'avis !

Brooke savait qu'elle y passerait, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien mais elle ne pouvait rien dire en présence de James, elle savait que le petit garçon l'aimait beaucoup et avait hâte que son bébé naisse pour être une sorte de grand frère pour la fille qu'elle attendait.

Haley comprenant ce qui freinait son amie en regardant la direction de son regard lança à son fils :

- James, mon poussin, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre quelques minutes … Je dois parler à Tatie Brooke

- D'accord maman fit le petit garçon en faisant un bisou à Brooke avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Haley regarda Brooke, maintenant il n'y avait plus rien qui devait freiner son amie. Elle voulait la rassurer mais ne sachant ce qui mettait Brooke dans cet état, elle préféra garder son silence et attendre que son amie prenne la parole d'elle-même. Cela ne tarda pas beaucoup.

- Haley, j'ai été voir Lucas ! Il ne veut pas de cet enfant, il ne veut même pas reconnaitre que c'est le sien … Enfin c'est comme si il ne le voulait pas !!

- Brooke, je t'avais dit que tu aurais du ne rien lui dire ! Mais tu ne fais que me répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ! Pourquoi as-tu été le dire à Lucas alors que tu avais l'intention de ne rien lui dire ?!

- Les choses ont changé Haley ! Je suis allée à l'hôpital il y a un mois environ pour voir ce qui causait les mal de tête qui me faisait si mal !

- Oui, tu m'as dit que tu irais à l'hôpital ! Mais qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec Lucas ?

- C'est cette visite à l'hôpital qui m'a poussé à aller voir Lucas … Haley, je … Je suis malade !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? demanda Haley craignant le pire …

- Je … commençai Brooke mais c'était comme si les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle dire à Haley que bientôt elle ne serait plus et qu'elle quitterait surement cette terre pour toujours ?! Finalement Brooke continua … Haley, je vais mourir !

Haley regarda son amie ! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire… Pourtant, Haley savait que Brooke n'aurait jamais plaisanté avec ces choses là mais comment est ce que cela avait pu arriver …

- Comment … Enfin je veux dire qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Une tumeur … au cerveau … fit Brooke très lentement essayant de ne pas se remettre à pleurer en pensant qu'elle quitterait le monde des vivants pour toujours très bientôt

- Il n'y a aucune solution ?! Je veux dire en général il y a des chimio, des traitements pour soigner cela !

- Oui mais … Si j'avais accepté un traitement, cela aurait tué ma fille et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il y aurait toujours moyen de le faire après mais qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de chance que je m'en sorte. Et cela même si j'avais accepté de me faire soigner dès maintenant !

- Brooke, ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux dire tu as encore ta vie devant toi ! Cet enfant n'est pas né, tu aurais du sauver ta vie !!

Haley n'arrivait pas à y croire, son amie avait voulu sauver la vie de son enfant plutôt que la sienne… Haley pouvait le comprendre, elle aurait surement fait la même chose si elle avait été à sa place mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son amie. Si cela arrivait, elle perdrait pied, comme cela avait failli arriver lorsqu'elle s'était séparée de Nathan…

- Haley, met toi à ma place ! Je ne veux pas tuer mon enfant alors que je n'ai même pas la certitude de m'en sortir ! Beaucoup de personne meurt d'un cancer même quand ils suivent les traitements ! Et cela aurait très bien pu être mon cas. Là au moins, je suis sure qu'il restera une trace de ce que j'ai été sur cette terre.

- Je … Je comprends fit Haley à contre cœur, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter le choix de son amie et la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pourrait …

- Haley … Fit Brooke sentant les larmes revenir aux coins de ses yeux. Qu'est ce que je vais faire pour ma fille si Lucas ne veux pas d'elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec des étrangers !

Haley resta quelques instants infimes sans bouger. Elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cependant, elle finit par bouger et prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle devait réconforter son amie et se montrer forte. Après tout c'était son amie qui allait mourir et qui ne pourrait pas vivre avec son enfant alors que Haley avait la chance de pouvoir élevé son fils… Haley serra quelques instant Brooke dans ses bras. Elle serait la pour elle… Jusqu'à la fin …

- Ne t'en fait pas Brooke, je suis là ! Et Lucas changera d'avis, je suis sure qu'il finira par accepter d'avoir bientôt une petite fille ! Mais il va falloir que tu le mettes au courant pour ta maladie ! C'est la meilleure des solutions pour toi et ta fille …

- Je ne lui dirais pas, enfin pas tant qu'il n'acceptera pas le fait que je suis enceinte de lui ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne en pitié à cause de ma situation !

- Brooke ! Lucas n'est pas comme cela tu le sais bien !! Et puis il ne te laissera jamais seule, je suis sure qu'il finira par t'appeler pour te dire qu'il regrette sa réaction

- Je ne suis pas certaine Haley ! Il va partir je te rappelle pour rejoindre sa fiancée ! Cela m'étonnerais qu'il change ses plans alors qu'il à l'air amoureux de cette Cassandra !

En entendant son amie, Haley comprit quelque chose. Brooke était encore très attaché à Lucas malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Peut être même l'aimait t'elle encore. Haley ne voulait pas donner de fausse illusion à Brooke mais elle savait quelques choses à propos de Lucas qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise…

- Brooke, tu aimes encore Lucas, n'est ce pas ?! demanda Haley préfèrent être sure avant de dire quelques chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du.

Brooke regarda sa meilleure amie, qu'avait t'elle fait pour que Haley se rende compte que les sentiments de Brooke pour le beau blond soit si prévisible … Brooke avait en fait toujours eu des sentiments pour Lucas. Elle se souvenait de sa rupture avec Lucas 7 ans auparavant comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Elle avait mit fin à leur liaison avant de trop souffrir de la relation qu'il avait avec Peyton à l'époque. Cependant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle avait toujours aimé Lucas et sa peur de souffrir, comme elle avait souffert lorsqu'il l'avait trompé avec Peyton, l'avait persuadé de rompre. Elle du donc dire à Haley ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Oui … c'est vrai …

- Alors écoutes moi bien Brooke, commença Haley … Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais lorsque tu as rompu, pendant quelques temps Lucas à voulu te reconquérir … Il avait demandé l'aide de Peyton pour cela mais tu l'as à chaque fois laissé sans montrer aucun signe envers lui ! Alors il s'est tourné vers Peyton ! Mais comme tu le sais, cela n'a pas marché malgré l'amour qu'il croyait avoir pour elle ! Lorsqu'ils ont rompu, Lucas m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à t'oublier et que si Peyton ne l'avait pas laissé tombé, il l'aurait surement fait à sa place …

- Haley, cela s'est passé il y a 4 ans, les choses ont changé maintenant !!

- Peut être mais je vais te raconter ce tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

Haley essaya de se rappeler dans les moindres détails ce que Lucas lui avait dit quatre ans auparavant lorsque Peyton avait rompu avec lui…

_- Flash Back –_

_Haley était tranquillement assise sur le canapé avec James sur les genoux. Le petit garçon tapait dans les mains de sa mère et riait aux éclats. Haley finit par aller coucher son fils qui baillait un peu depuis quelques minutes. Elle souri en regardant son fils se tourner sur le coté et mettre son pouce dans sa bouche en trouvant très rapidement le sommeil. Il était loin des problèmes de son père et de sa mère et Haley était contente qu'il n'en soit pas affecté… Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, vu l'heure qu'il était, ce n'était surement pas Nathan qui ne rentrait pas avant 3 heures du matin. Hors il était seulement 10h du soir et donc elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait bien être… Elle se dirigea vers la porte rapidement et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit alors Lucas qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien et pourtant affichait un léger sourire. _

_- Lucas qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Il est arrivé quelques choses à Peyton !?_

_- Non pas vraiment, enfin elle vient de rompre avec moi ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens soulagé de ce qu'elle à fait !_

_Haley ouvrit de grand yeux ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir._

_- Lucas, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?! _

_- Oui Haley, je suis sure ! En fait je me suis pas sentit aussi bien depuis des années ! _

_- Mais pourquoi est ce que Peyton a rompu ?_

_- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'a trompé avec un des musiciens du tric il y a quelques temps ! Et elle se sent coupable d'avoir fait cela !_

_- Et pourquoi est ce que cela te rend si joyeux ?!_

_- Parce que j'avais l'intention de rompre avec elle en fait ! Je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle depuis quelques temps déjà._

_- Et comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?! _

_- En voyant Brooke à la télé il y a un mois ! Je crois que je l'aime toujours !_

_- Lucas, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Brooke a quitté Tree Hill depuis déjà trois ans ! Et tu étais sure d'aimer Peyton alors tu ne peux pas te rendre compte que c'est elle que tu aimes encore !_

_- Haley, je suis sure que je l'aime ! Lorsque j'ai vu son image souriante à la télévision, j'ai ressentit quelques choses que je n'avais plus ressentit depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté ! J'ai eu l'impression de revivre ! De retrouver ce qu'on m'avait prit depuis si longtemps ! J'ai essayé d'appeler mais personne n'a répondu ! Mais je suis sure que je l'aime ! _

_- Lucas, tu sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert en te voyant avec Peyton ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait très heureuse de te revoir pour que tu lui dises cela alors qu'elle t'aimait de tout son cœur lorsque tu as embrassé Peyton une fois de plus !! _

_- Je sais tout cela Haley mais il faut que je la revois !! Après ma tournée mondiale, j'irais la rejoindre à San Francisco et lui dire à quel point je l'aime ! _

_- Lucas, ta tournée mondiale va durée un an ! Elle aura peut être déménagé ! Et puis imagine qu'elle soit mariée ! C'est possible tu sais !!_

_Lucas regarda sa meilleure amie, il devait reconnaitre que Haley n'avait pas tord, mais renoncer à Brooke était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas envisager. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours !_

_- Je sais Haley, mais je crois que j'aimerais toujours Brooke, il faut qu'elle le sache !_

_- Oui, alors tu n'auras qu'à lui dire lorsque tu rentreras de ta tournée !_

_- Fin du Flash Back –_

- … Je sais qu'après sa tournée il est resté longtemps à Londres avec Cassandra mais il l'a dit « Je crois que j'aimerais toujours Brooke » Ce n'est pas une phrase anodine !

- Haley, Lucas n'est jamais venue me voir ! On s'est juste rencontré par hasard il y a cinq mois lorsqu'on fêtait mon retour et le résultat c'est qu'on avait tellement bu qu'aujourd'hui je suis enceinte et que ma fille se retrouvera sans père et sans mère !

- Ne prends pas les choses comme cela Brooke ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a repoussé aujourd'hui qu'il ne veut pas de cet enfant ! Il a peut être peur de reconnaitre qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour toi !!

- Haley ! Comment est ce que je pourrais espérer cela alors qu'il va se marié bientôt !

- Tu n'as qu'à attendre un petit peu ! Je suis sure que tu auras soit un coup de téléphone soit une visite de sa part !

- Je l'espère Haley …

- Quoi qu'il arrive Brooke, je serais là pour ta fille ! Je ne la laisserais jamais avec des étrangers !

- Merci Haley …

Une fois de plus, Haley prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à s'en sortir avec un deuxième enfant si Brooke mourrait. Mais il faudrait qu'elle se montre forte et qu'elle prenne soin de l'enfant en cadeau pour sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours été la pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une amie pour toujours 

Haley, depuis qu'elle connaissait la situation de Brooke, avait pensée à différentes choses pour l'aider. Elle avait proposé à Brooke d'emménager chez elle pour l'aider si jamais Brooke avait un problème mais celle-ci avait refusé. Haley n'avait pensée alors qu'à la situation la plus simple étant d'aller parler à Lucas de ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas son amie pour rien. Si Lucas se sentait mal par rapport à la nouvelle de la naissance de son enfant, alors Haley l'écouterait et le soutiendrait comme elle le faisait pour Brooke ! Mais elle pousserait Lucas à agir envers Brooke, elle voulait que son amie vive les derniers moments de sa vie heureuse …

Haley avait décide, le lendemain de la visite de Brooke, d'aller voir Lucas pour lui parler. Elle arriva devant son immeuble et monta à son étage. Elle frappa ensuite à sa porte et attendit.

Lucas ouvrit la porte quelques instant plus tard, il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Haley le regarda en souriant et Lucas la laissa entrer en disant :

- Je suppose que tu as reçue la visite de Brooke !

- Oui, elle est passé hier soir, elle n'avait pas l'air très bien !

- Et elle t'a dit que j'avais été odieux je pense ?!

- Non, elle s'est juste résigné à prendre ses responsabilités, fit simplement Haley ne pouvant trahir le secret de son amie

Lucas resta quelques instants silencieux. Il pensait tellement à Brooke depuis qu'elle était passée chez lui qu'il n'avait pu vraiment les idées claires. Il ne pensait plus du tout à Cassandra … Haley reprit la parole ne supportant pas le silence qui s'installait entre elle et Lucas.

- Ce que j'aimerais comprendre Lucas, c'est qu'est ce qui t'a prit de coucher avec Brooke alors qu'elle était complètement soul ! Tu voyais très bien qu'elle n'était plus très claire ! Tu aurais du penser aux conséquences qu'il y aurait !!

Haley regardait son ami, si jamais Lucas n'avait pas couché avec Brooke, celle-ci ne serait pas tombé enceinte et aurait peut être pu survivre à sa maladie …

Lucas aurait du s'en douter, son amie avait deviné que ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la fête du retour de Brooke ! En effet, ce soir là, Lucas n'était pas soul, il avait seulement bu un verre de bière et avait continué avec le soda, il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé comme si c'était hier.

_- Flash Back –_

_Lucas venait d'arriver chez Brooke, celle-ci pour son retour à Tree Hill avait organisé une fête. Lucas était arrivé un peu après le début de la soirée car il n'avait pas pu quitter le café de sa mère où il travaillait régulièrement pour l'aider lorsqu'elle gardait James et s'occupait en même temps de Lily. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison de Brooke, une foule de souvenir l'étreignit mais il n'y fit pas attention, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attention à un quelconque détail qui pourrait le faire chaviré. Il avait salué Brooke et était ensuite aller parler à beaucoup de personne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le lycée…_

_Quelques heures plus tard, Lucas était toujours en train de parler à Skills qui était l'heureux père de jumelle avec Bevin. Cependant, la soirée se terminait et tout le monde partait au fur et à mesure. Lucas voyait bien que Brooke n'était pas très bien car elle faisait des gestes un peu bizarres. Il avait proposé à la jeune fille de l'aider à tout ranger une fois que tout le monde serait partis et celle-ci n'avait émit aucune objection à cela ! Lucas avait donc attendu que tout le monde parte de chez Brooke. Haley avait dit à Lucas qu'elle pouvait rester un peu pour l'aider vu que Brooke n'était pas très bien mais celui-ci avait refusé et après sa meilleur amie partie avait commencé à ranger pendant que la jeune femme était allongée sur le sofa tranquillement. Il rangea le plus important en moins d'une heure, le reste pourrait attendre … Il alla ensuite près de Brooke et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé, il allait donc la monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit alors rapidement les yeux pour murmurer à Lucas._

_- Tu sais, je peux encore marchée_

_- Je le sais Brooke, mais en te portant je serais sure que tu arriveras bien jusqu'à ta chambre …_

_Il amena la jeune fille jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre et la déposa devant refusant d'y entrer de peur de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Cependant, cette raison s'envola rapidement lorsque la jeune femme lui dit doucement …_

_- Je t'aime Lucas …_

_Lucas savait que c'était surement du à l'alcool et que Brooke ne lui aurait jamais dit cela en temps normal mais il n'avait pas réfléchit, pas pensé à Cassandra ni aux multiples conséquences que cela aurait plus tard. Il avait prit rapidement Brooke dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. La jeune fille avait assez de conscience pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et elle ne repoussa pas Lucas. Il n'y avait donc rien qui pourrait l'arrêter dans quelques choses qu'il avait envie depuis bien des années …_

_- Fin du Flash Back -_

- Je sais Haley que ce que j'ai fait été inconsidéré mais quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait cela a été comme un cours jus dans mon cerveau et j'avais envie de lui donner tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle ! Je n'aurais pas du mais maintenant c'est trop tard !

- Oui Lucas c'est trop tard ! Et en plus, tu ne la soutiens même pas ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que cela peut être d'être enceinte et rejeté par celui qui vous a mit enceinte !

- Non je ne le sais pas ! Mais je me suis engagé avec Cassandra, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas épouser une femme que tu n'aimes pas Lucas ! Juste parce que tu avais l'intention d'oublier Brooke avec elle !

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal Haley ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la morale ! Mais comment veux tu que je quitte Cassandra ! Elle m'a tout donné d'elle lorsque j'étais mal de penser à Brooke !

- Oui mais si elle t'aime, elle ne te retiendra pas sachant que tu aimes une autre femme qu'elle !

- Qui te dit que j'aime encore Brooke Haley ! En cinq mois les choses changent !

- Lucas, n'essaye pas de me dire que tu n'aimes plus Brooke alors que ce n'est pas le cas !! Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'a dis il y a 4 ans lors de ta rupture avec Peyton ! « Je crois que j'aimerais toujours Brooke » … Alors si tu comptes me faire croire qu'en l'espace de 5 mois tu ne l'aimes plus alors que ton amour à duré pendant 4 ans, tu te trompes !

Une fois de plus, Haley avait su lire en lui comme s'il était un livre. Lucas aimait toujours Brooke c'était une certitude. Cependant, il pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dans 6 jours, il partirait rejoindre Cassandra mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire que c'était finit entre eux alors que c'était lui qui l'avait demandé en mariage ! Il avait un engagement !

- Bon, peut être que j'aime encore Brooke, mais je ne peux pas laisser Cassandra alors que je l'ai demandé en mariage !

- Lucas, je te le redis, si elle t'aime vraiment elle te laissera avec la femme que tu aimes plutôt que de te garder pour elle alors que tu risque d'être malheureux avec elle !! C'est une question de bon sens !

- Et tu crois vraiment que Brooke me pardonnera pour ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Je l'ai rejeté autant elle que l'enfant qu'elle porte !!

- Lucas, au lieu de t'en vouloir, règle les choses avec Cassandra et va voir Brooke pour lui avouer tes sentiments ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour vous deux !

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelques choses que j'ignore Haley ?!

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Lucas, ce qui est entre moi et Brooke restera entre moi et Brooke ! Mais fais ce que te dictes ton cœur ! Tu l'aimes et c'est certains qu'elle t'aime aussi vu qu'elle te l'a dit le soir ou vous avez conçu votre enfant !

- Cela ne veut rien dire, elle était soule ce soir là !

- C'est possible mais le fait qu'elle soit soule l'a juste fait prononcer les mots ! Je pense qu'elle avait envie de te le dire mais qu'elle n'a jamais osé ! Alors fonce !!

- Très bien Haley ! Je vais essayer de lui parler ! Mais je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer avec Cassandra ! Elle peut être imprévisible !!

- De toute façon tant que tu ne feras rien tu ne pourras pas savoir ce que fera Cassandra en apprenant que tu la quittes !! Et puis je pense que tu as quand même expliqué la situation à Cassandra sur tes sentiments pour Brooke non ?

- Oui c'est vrai ! Elle connait un peu la situation, mais j'ai peur de la faire souffrir ! Elle a quand même été la pour moi !

- Et il ne t'empêche pas de rester son amie … Peut être même que cela ne marchera pas avec Brooke et que tu te rendras compte que tu aimes plus Cassandra mais il faut pour cela que tu essaye d'être un peu avec Brooke pour voir ce que cela donne !!

- Tu as raison …

Pendant quelques temps, Haley et Lucas continuèrent à parler. Haley racontait comment allait son fils. Elle demanda aussi des nouvelles de Nathan qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Celui-ci ne cherchait même plus à voir son fils. Il avait appelé Haley un soir lui disant qu'il ne viendrait plus pendant quelques temps pour savoir où il en était. Lucas n'avait lui non plus pas de nouvelle c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Haley s'en inquiéta parce que même elle avait divorcé. Elle avait toujours aimé Nathan. Elle avait juste préféré prendre ses distances pour protéger son fils. Elle pensait encore régulièrement à Nathan se demandant avec qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Elle espérait une seule chose. C'est qu'il ne soit pas mort…

Haley partie de chez Lucas pas longtemps après. Elle devait passer chez Karen pour récupérer James qui devait être revenu de l'école. Elle le déposait chaque matin chez Karen et le récupérait le soir au café. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour prendre James, il était assis à l'arrière du magasin en train de dessiner avec Lily. Ne voulant pas les déranger, Haley se dirigea vers le comptoir où Karen s'affairait pour tout ranger.

- Alors tu as parlé à Lucas à propos de Brooke ?!

Karen était au courant de l'état de Brooke, en effet, la jeune fille était passée quelques heures plus tôt pour lui en parler. Elle avait voulu prévenir Karen qu'elle serait bientôt grand-mère et que suivant comment cela finissait pour elle, Karen aurait peut être à s'occuper de l'enfant qu'elle attendait en attendant que Lucas accepte sa paternité.

- Je lui ai dit de faire attention à ses sentiments envers Brooke ! Et je crois qu'il a comprit qu'il l'aimait ! Mais je n'ai rien dit sur l'état de Brooke, elle veut lui dire elle-même ! Elle ne veut pas qu'il la prenne en pitié par rapport à sa maladie !!

- Je la comprends ! J'espère que Lucas fera le bon choix parce que je n'aimerais pas que Brooke souffre à cause de lui alors qu'elle souffre déjà de savoir qu'elle ne pourra pas voir sa fille grandir !

- On verra bien !! Sinon comment ca va ? Enfin je veux dire tu es toujours contente de t'être marié avec Andy ?!

- Bien sure Haley !! Je suis très contente de l'avoir épousé ! C'est sure que ce n'est pas pareil que si cela avait été Keith mais je voulais que ma fille est un père et Andy est merveilleux avec elle !

- Alors tant mieux …

Haley devint pensive, elle aussi aurait voulu que son fils est un père présent, qui soit bien et en forme pour l'élevé mais Nathan était tombé dans l'alcoolisme, il s'était mit à fumer et n'était à la maison que pour regarder la télé. Haley en avait eu marre de ne pouvoir compter sur Nathan pour s'occuper de leur fils lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Elle avait du recourir au divorce. Même si aujourd'hui Nathan lui manquait beaucoup, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Et elle l'aurait sans doute fait une centaine de fois si cela avait été à refaire. L'instinct d'une mère était de protéger son enfant et elle l'avait fait comme elle l'avait pu même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Si bien que lorsque Karen reprit la parole au sujet de son ex-mari, Haley ouvrit de grands yeux !

- Quoi ?? Nathan est passé ?!

- Oui tout à l'heure, il voulait voir Jamie mais comme tu me l'as dit je lui ai dit qu'il fallait mieux éviter et il est repartit en disant qu'il irait te voir pour en parler !

- Me parler de quoi ?

- De la garde de James d'après ce que j'ai compris ! Je crois qu'il a prit un avocat pour avoir la garde de James à temps partiel !

- Quoi !? Mais, il est à peine capable de s'occuper de lui alors comment arriverait t'il à s'occuper de notre fils !!

- Ne t'énerve pas Haley ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu de lui, ce n'est plus le Nathan que nous avons vu il y a quelques mois ! Il a complètement changé !!

Haley regarda Karen, elle ne voyait pas du tout Nathan ayant changé ! Elle le voyait encore il y a 6 mois, il ne s'habillait plus correctement, ne se rasait même plus et ne faisait plus attention à rien. Haley avait eut peur et donc avait interdit à Nathan de revenir pour voir Jamie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu redevenir comme avant. Il fallait qu'elle voie Nathan avant.

Quelques temps plus tard, Haley quittait le café avec son fils. Elle était bien décidée à le protéger de Nathan. Même s'il fallait qu'elle se rende compte par elle même de ce que Karen lui avait dit…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Rupture et Vérités …

Lucas était en train de revenir de Londres, il était dans l'avion et pensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cassandra, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait prit aussi bien les choses …

_- Flash Back –_

_Lucas venait d'arriver devant la petite maison de Cassandra, il y était venu depuis si longtemps qu'il avait l'impression que la maison avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Bien sure ce n'était pas le cas. C'était toujours une petite maison couleur crème avec des volets bleus claire. Il hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer. Mais Cassie lui avait dit qu'il pouvait entrer comme il voulait quand il viendrait. Il prit alors la clé qu'elle laissait toujours sous un pot de fleur et entra. Il sentit une sensation de chaleur l'envahir. Il avait presque l'impression d'être comme chez lui. C'était une sensation bizarre car bientôt il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison et tout serait terminé. Il appela donc :_

_- Cassie ?!_

_- Je suis dans la cuisine ! fit une voix un peu plus loin toute enthousiaste. _

_Lucas entra alors dans la cuisine et découvrit une cuisine assez encombré par diverses couches de nourriture. La plus voyante était bien entendu la couche de farine qui recouvrait autant l'endroit où Cassandra faisait la cuisine que Cassandra elle même. Lucas souri en voyant ce spectacle._

_- Tu t'es battu avec la farine on dirait ! Dit-il tout simplement avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Lucas ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Et puis si je suis couverte de farine c'est à cause de toi ! dit-elle sur un ton d'accusation !_

_- C'est à cause de moi !? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de te couvrir de farine, même si en y pensant, cela pourrait me donner des idées dit Lucas en souriant et avec un sourire coquin !_

_- Lucas, tu sais que ce n'est pas drôle ! Je voulais te faire un gâteau pour quand tu arriverais mais je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour la cuisine ! D'ailleurs je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là et que tu vois ce spectacle ! fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de Lucas avec une petite moue_

_- En fait si je suis ici en avance c'est parce que … _

_Lucas n'osait pas le dire, il avait toujours eu du respect pour Cassandra, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps en fait ! Il la connaissait depuis le lycée, lorsqu'elle était encore pompom girl pour les Ravens. Elle était bien sure partie rapidement de Tree Hill pour poursuivre ses études à Londres et lorsque Lucas l'avait rencontré il avait été surprit. Cependant, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. C'est pourquoi il avait peur de faire souffrir cette femme qui l'avait tant aidé lorsqu'il allait mal et n'arrêtait pas de penser à Brooke. Il devait pourtant être honnête et puis ils pourraient redevenir amis, comme avant … _

_Cassandra quant à elle, ressentait au fond d'elle que Lucas allait lui dire que c' était terminé, elle s'y attendait en fait depuis qu'il était repartit à Tree Hill. Elle regardait Lucas essayant de rester impassible à ce qui allait venir._

_- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais … _

_Cassie ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, c'était si difficile de voir l'homme qu'on aimait vous dire que c'était fini. Pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit, Cassandra hocha légèrement la tête et la baissa …_

_- Je suis désolé Cassie …_

_Lucas s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Il espérait qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Et elle ne le fit pas. Elle finit cependant par s'écarter de lui. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais avait besoin de lui parler._

_- C'est Brooke c'est ca ?!_

_- Oui …_

_- Tu sais, je savais qu'un jour tu repartirais près d'elle. Je ne m'attendais peut être pas à ce que se soit maintenant mais je le savais quand même au fond de moi._

_- Je m'en veux si tu savais …_

_- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lucas, tu me l'as dit que tu ne l'oublierais sans doute jamais ! Alors je m'étais préparé à ce que tu la retrouve !_

_- Tu sais, on n'est pas encore ensemble mais comme elle est à Tree Hill, j'ai envie de voir ce que cela pourra donner entre nous ! _

_- J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle. Je me souviens encore lorsque nous étions au lycée et que tu sortais avec elle, tu étais heureux et elle aussi alors je suis sure que tout iras bien pour vous !!_

_- Je l'espère aussi et j'espère quand qu'on restera amis !_

_- Je ne sais pas … Mais si jamais il se passe quelques choses et que tu as besoins de me parler tu pourras, je serais toujours là pour toi !_

_- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi aussi !_

_- Tu restes pour la nuit je suppose ?!_

_- Si cela ne te déranges pas ! Mon vol de retour est prévu pour demain matin à neuf heures._

_- Tu peux rester et puis je pense que tu voudras prendre une bonne douche vu que tu es plein de farine fit Cassandra en souriant en voyant Lucas se regarder constatant qu'il avait effectivement beaucoup de farine sur lui._

_- En effet, je crois que se serait une bonne idée …_

_Lucas resta donc chez Cassie la nuit. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en toute amitié. Le lendemain, Lucas partit tout en étant triste de sa rupture avec Cassie, il l'avait aimé, l'aimait même toujours même si c'était moins que Brooke…_

_- Fin du Flash Back –_

Lucas aurait sans doute Cassie dans son cœur pour toujours, elle avait été là pour lui et c'était quelques choses qu'il ne pourrait oublier parce que cela l'avait touché. Mais maintenant, il voulait aller vers l'avenir et penser à Brooke qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait besoin d'elle maintenant ! Et il voulait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il aurait du s'y prendre plus tôt il le savait, il n'aurait pas du rejeter l'enfant qu'elle portait, il aurait du rester proche d'elle. Mais les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Et il s'était éloigné d'elle. Il allait rattraper son erreur.

Beaucoup plus tard, Lucas rentrait chez lui pour y déposer les affaires qu'il avait rapportées de chez Cassandra et qui lui appartenaient. Il repartit aussitôt en direction de chez Brooke, il aimait la jeune femme et donc il fallait qu'il le lui dise, qu'il ne perde plus une seule minute qu'il pourrait passer avec elle. Après tout, même s'il savait qu'ils auraient toute la vie devant eux, chaque instant était précieux comme si c'était le dernier car certaines choses finissent parfois bien plus tôt qu'on l'espère. Lucas arriva chez Brooke quelques instant plus tard, il n'habitait pas loin de chez elle. Sa maison était magnifique et il aurait aimé qu'elle devienne la leur mais il ne savait pas encore ce que penserait la jeune femme de sa déclaration !

Il frappa à la porte de chez Brooke espérant du plus profond du cœur qu'elle ne le rejette pas, il ne se sentait pas la force de subir un autre coup au cœur …

Brooke qui était chez elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle était dans le fond de son canapé et ne se sentait pas la force de bouger. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal de jour en jour et avait peur de ne pas tenir jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille. Elle avait hésité à appelé Haley pour lui demander de l'aide mais finalement elle était resté chez elle, recroqueviller tel un fœtus dans le fond de son canapé. Entendant des coups répétés à la porte d'entrée, elle finit par faire appel à toutes ses forces pour aller ouvrir. Elle ouvrit donc la porte…

Lucas découvrit alors Brooke, pale comme un linge blanc, elle semblait sans force. Elle avait l'air d'une personne très malade. Lucas ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive mais la voir dans cet état là lui faisait mal … Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et dit simplement …

- Je suis désolé Brooke, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, je ne le pensais pas ! Je désire cet enfant autant que je te désire toi ! Je t'en pris, pardonne moi …

Brooke regardait Lucas, comme elle aurait aimé lui pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais si elle lui pardonnait, elle devrait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force et elle pensait qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle retourne sur le canapé si elle ne voulait pas tomber devant Lucas et surement perdre connaissance. Elle dit alors à Lucas d'entrer puis se dirigea vers le canapé pour se rallonger.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Brooke ?! Je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne le pensais pas !

- Arrête Lucas, pourquoi n'aurait tu pas pensée ce que tu as dit ? Tu le pensais et c'est normal, tu va te marier !

Brooke avait dit cela tout doucement, elle avait des nausées, ce n'était pas agréable mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle regardait Lucas, elle avait envie qu'il s'en aille loin … Très loin, qu'il la laisse mourir en paix, qu'il vive sa vie heureux avec Cassandra ou une quelconque autre femme. Mais en voyant Lucas s'approcher d'elle au lieu de partir directement, elle comprit que celui-ci n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de partir. Elle l'écouta attentivement lorsqu'il s'assit à coté d'elle et prit la parole.

- Brooke, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Enfin, pas avec Cassandra en tout cas. C'est toi que j'aime …

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Lucas, tu dis cela parce que je porte ton enfant ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, la preuve en est que tu n'as jamais cherché à me revoir lorsque j'ai quitté Tree Hill quand tu étais avec Peyton ! Tu ne sais pas où tu en es c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, l'autre preuve est que lorsque nous avons couché ensemble pour concevoir cette enfant, tu es partit le matin sans rien dire ! Enfin si, tu as dit que c'était une erreur et que tu étais désolé !

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit Brooke ! Je pensais que pour toi cela avait été une erreur à cause de l'alcool ! Moi je n'étais pas soul Brooke ! Si j'ai fait couché … Je veux dire si je t'ai fait l'amour c'est que j'en avais envie depuis bien longtemps ! Tu peux dire que j'ai profité de la situation et franchement j'avoue que je l'ai un peu fait ! Mais lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je ne pensais qu'à te montrer que je t'aimais moi aussi depuis des années !

- Tu … Tu n'étais pas soul ?!

Brooke regarda Lucas puis baissa les yeux. Alors qu'elle avait cru depuis le début que cela avait été une erreur pour Lucas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle découvrait qu'il avait eu envie de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Brooke qui avait pensée depuis le début que Lucas n'avait couché avec elle que parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle se souvenait de quelques brides de la soirée. Notamment de ce qu'elle avait dit lorsqu'il s'était mit à l'embrasser. Alors il ne mentait pas ?! Il l'aimait réellement ?

- Non Brooke, je n'avais rien bu de vraiment alcoolisé ce soir là …

- Je… tu m'aime alors ?!

Lucas eut un petit sourire pour Brooke et dit simplement

- Oui je t'aime Brooke !

Brooke se sentit bien pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne, elle finit par ne plus rien voir et sombrer dans un sommeil des plus profonds. Lucas regarda Brooke, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il appela alors …

- Brooke !! Brooke répond moi s'il te plaît !

Lucas paniquait, il n'était au courant de rien, ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il attrapa la main de Brooke, puis il attrapa ensuite le téléphone pour appeler les urgences … Que se passait t'il ?! Qu'arrivait-il à Brooke ?! Et au bébé ? Lucas paniquait, les urgences mettait un temps indéfinissable, c'était la vie de Brooke qui s'échappait petit à petit d'elle mais aussi celle de l'enfant qui allait naitre de leur amour.

-----------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lucas était au chevet de Brooke. De nombreuses choses était arrivées… Sa fille était venue au monde prématurément mais hors de danger du moment qu'elle était en couveuse, il avait apprit le mal qui rongeait Brooke et savait maintenant qu'il risquait de la perdre très bientôt … Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, pas maintenant alors qu'il venait seulement de la retrouver. La vie n'était pas juste, il s'en rendait de nouveau compte.

Il tenait la main de Brooke, il espérait tant revoir son regard, ses beaux yeux bruns et son sourire, il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Pourtant il avait entendu les paroles des médecins, il n'y avait aucun espoir, elle ne s'en sortirait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire, comment pourrait t'il vivre sans Brooke alors qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure … Il était dans ses pensée lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement. C'était Brooke, elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient faiblement ouverts mais c'était déjà ca. Elle murmura faiblement …

- Lucas, je …

- Ne dit rien Brooke, garde tes forces, tu en as besoin …

- Le bébé ?!

Brooke n'était pas vraiment consciente mais elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus sa fille en elle. Son ventre était de nouveau plat ou du moins aussi plat qu'il pouvait l'être après avoir mis au monde un enfant.

- Elle va bien, elle est dans une couveuse mais elle va bien, il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire pour elle.

Brooke serra la main de Lucas pour lui montrer qu'elle était là mais n'ajouta aucun mot de plus pensant que Lucas lui dirait surement de garder ses forces pour rester en vie un peu plus longtemps. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait encore longtemps avant que la mort ne l'emporte. Il fallait que Lucas sache quelques choses.

- Katia, j'aimerais que notre fille porte ce prénom …

- Brooke, tu ne vas pas mourir, pas maintenant, garde tes forces …

Lucas venait de retrouver ses larmes disparues quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre celle qu'il avait toujours aimée alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui montrer son amour. Il voulait vivre avec Brooke, se marier avec elle et surtout, élever leur fille avec elle. Pourtant, il savait que cela serait de courte durée, même si cela n'arriverait pas maintenant, il ne l'accepterait pas si c'était le cas. Il regarda Brooke, elle avait de nouveau fermé les yeux mais respirait toujours. Il resta ainsi quelques temps puis partit voir les infirmières qui s'occupait de leur fille pour lui faire poser un bracelet avec le prénom choisit par Brooke. En y réfléchissant, Katia était un très jolie Prénom, il espérait que Brooke pourrait appeler leur fille par ce prénom pendant quelques temps …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un passage d'amour …**

Brooke était sortie de l'hôpital une semaine après avoir mit au monde sa fille. Elle habitait maintenant chez Lucas qui était aux petits soins avec elle. Pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, il avait transformé son appartement en vrai petit nid douillet pour eux. Il était actuellement en train de transformer la chambre d'amie en chambre pour enfant. La petite Katia était toujours à l'hôpital à cause de son statut de prématuré mais pourrait sortir très bientôt normalement. Brooke se sentait faible mais elle était toujours en vie tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas passé très loin de la mort. Lucas était resté très longtemps au chevet de Brooke murmurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait bien l'intention de se marier avec elle. Brooke avait entendu tout un tas de phrase mais à son réveil, Lucas ne disait rien…

Brooke venait d'ouvrir les yeux, Lucas était près d'elle et la regardait. Il souri lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et dit simplement …

- Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?!

- Environ deux heures fit il en souriant.

- Tu as appelé l'hôpital pour savoir quand nous pourrions aller chercher notre fille ?!

- Oui j'ai appelé, ils ont dit que nous pourrions aller la chercher demain s'il n'y a pas de problème d'ici là !

- C'est vrai ?! Alors nous l'auront bien plus tôt qu'ils l'avaient dit !

- Je sais, mais le médecin de Katia m'a dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de contre indication à ce qu'elle soit avec nous dès demain.

- Je suis contente … fit elle en souriant à Lucas, elle se sentait un peu mieux que la veille et c'était bien de ne plus avoir trop mal à la tête. Cela était du aux médicaments qu'elle devait prendre tous les jours. Cela ne la guérirait pas mais au moins, elle ne souffrait pas. Le silence s'installa que quelques secondes et Lucas tout joyeux demanda.

- Tu te sens bien aujourd'hui ?!

- Pas trop mal oui !

- Alors cela te dit de passer notre dernière soirée de couple sans enfant dehors ?!

Brooke le regarda en souriant, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lucas veule qu'ils sortent ensemble. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, il voulait qu'elle reste couchée et ne se fatigue pas … Elle le regarda et souri à nouveau.

- J'en serais ravie !

Elle se redressa et se rapprocha de Lucas pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de Brooke pour approfondir le baisé. Brooke continuait à l'embrasser avec un peu plus d'amour à chaque seconde qui passait. C'était comme si le monde c'était arrêté de tourner, comme si il n'y avait plus de malheur autour d'elle mais juste de la joie et du bonheur. Elle n'avait pas envie de rompre cet instant de bonheur avec Lucas mais si elle sortait ce soir, elle devait se préparé car après tout, il était déjà 12h et elle avait besoin de temps pour se faire belle pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle rompit Alors le baiser et regarda Lucas en souriant

- Maintenant il faut que je me prépare !

- Quoi ?! Dit Lucas reprenant ses esprits après un baiser langoureux comme il en avait envie depuis bien longtemps … Déjà ?! Mais, il n'est que midi !

- Oui et je suis bien assez en retard, quand on sort, il faut être correct et franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être encore patiente à l'hôpital ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrange cela !

Brooke avait gardé son sens de l'humour, et surtout ses petites habitudes qui étaient bien ennuyantes. Elle voulait se faire belle pour Lucas, l'amour de sa vie. Elle se leva donc rapidement. Elle avait déjà assez bien dormit comme cela. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, il fallait qu'elle enfile quelques choses si elle voulait sortir. Elle s'habilla rapidement sous le regard amusé de Lucas qui la regardait avec amour. Une fois habillé, Brooke regarda Lucas et dit …

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne serais pas là de la journée !

Avant que Lucas n'ait pu emmètre quelconque objections, elle ajouta :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferais pas de folie et puis je pense que Haley sera avec moi donc ne t'inquiète surtout pas !

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement avant de partir heureuse et curieuse de ce que Lucas lui réservait pour la soirée. Elle allait maintenant allée chercher Haley. C'était la seule qui l'aiderait pour sa tenue de ce soir. Elle avait déjà une petite idée mais l'avis de sa meilleure amie était vraiment indispensable.

Le soir, Brooke rentra vers 17h30, elle était habillé et était passée chez le coiffeur. Elle se sentait de nouveau femme et plusieurs hommes s'étaient même retournés sur son passage. Elle était heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait. A peine eut t'elle tournée la clé dans la serrure que Lucas lui disait …

- Tu rentres seulement maintenant ?! Je m'inquiétais !

- Lucas, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas en sucre et puis, j'étais occupé à me préparé !! fit Brooke en souriant… Elle ajouta ensuite en tournant sur elle-même : Alors comment tu me trouves.

A ce moment là, Lucas prit enfin conscience de la tenue que portait Brooke. Elle portait une jolie robe longue et rouge. L'un de ses model qui était maintenant en vente un peu partout. Lucas souri et dit :

- Tu es époustouflante ! dit t'il alors avant de continuer en la menant à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Lucas mena Brooke jusqu'à la voiture et la conduisit jusqu'au premier endroit qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée. C'était l'endroit où il avait commencé à réaliser son amour pour Brooke. Il s'agissait en fait du River Court, le terrain près du fleuve. C'était à cet endroit que Quatre ans auparavant après avoir rompu avec Peyton, il était venu se réfugié. Il avait dès lors réalisé que c'était Brooke la femme de sa vie. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver Brooke parce qu'il la croyait heureuse avec un mari et peut être des enfants. Mais il s'était trompé et tous les deux avaient perdu du temps ensemble compte tenu de l'état de santé de Brooke.

Lucas qui amena Brooke jusqu'au centre du terrain de basket lui dit alors,

- C'est ici que je suis venu il y a quatre ans après ma rupture avec Peyton. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non ?!

- Parce que je me souvenais de ce que tu avais dit quelques années auparavant avant que nous entrions en fac. Tu avais dit que nous allions tous nous retrouver après nos études et pourtant nous ne l'avons jamais fais. Mais moi je suis revenu à cet endroit espérant te voir apparaitre sans famille et sans petit ami. Pourtant, j'avais entendu dire que tu sortais avec quelqu'un dans les magasines et je savais donc que tu ne viendrais pas. Mais c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que je t'avais en fait toujours aimé. Durant les trois années que j'ai passées avec Peyton, j'ai été heureux, c'est vrai, mais j'avais un manque important et j'ai réalisé en venant ici que c'était l'amour qui manquait à notre relation. L'amour qui nous lie à présent toi et moi !

- Et bien, tu vois, je suis venue ici aussi mais à près de deux années d'intervalle. Dès ma rupture avec Chase je savais que si cela n'avait pas marché avec lui c'était tout simplement parce qu'il y avait quelques choses qui n'allait pas chez moi car il a toujours été adorable. Alors je suis revenue à Tree Hill. Je suis venue sur ce terrain et j'ai réfléchit. Je ne parlais plus à Peyton et toi et moi on s'était éloigné l'un de l'autre. J'ai pourtant voulu venir te voir. Et quand je suis arrivée devant l'appartement que tu occupais avec Peyton, je vous ai vu ensemble enlacé alors qu'elle tenait un livre entre les mains. Je suis alors repartie d'où je venais pensant que même si je ne parlais plus à Peyton, je ne pouvais pas vous enlever ce que vous aviez réussi à construire par le passé et que vous viviez dans le présent.

Lucas resta silencieux, chacun avait perdu des années ensembles inutiles et c'était triste pour eux. Pourtant maintenant ils savaient que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était vraiment inconditionnel. Lucas regarda Brooke et l'embrassa pour toute réponse à son discours avant de dire :

- Maintenant nous nous sommes retrouvés, c'est le principal.

Lucas emmena ensuite Brooke dans un très beau restaurant, il avait prévu beaucoup d'autres choses, dont la plus importante serait après leur repas. Ensuite ce serait autre chose qui il l'espérait ferait plaisir à sa dulcinée.

Durant le repas, Brooke et Lucas parlèrent du passé qui s'était échappé doucement. Ils parlèrent des coups durs et des moments heureux. Après cette soirée, ils pourraient enfin écrire leur histoire à eux. Celle qui marquerait les générations car c'était un amour véritable. Le seul qui avait vraiment été engendré depuis très longtemps.

A la fin du repas, Brooke remarqua que Lucas semblait nerveux, du moins il semblait bizarre et elle pensait que ce n'était pas normal. Elle regarda donc Lucas interrogative avant de dire.

- Lucas ? Quelques choses est mal passé ? demanda t'elle.

En un temps qu'elle n'arriva pas à mesurer, Brooke vit Lucas se lever et demander au pianiste de jouer quelques choses puis elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle, lui prenant la main avec grande délicatesse puis il ouvrit un écrin de velours noir ou elle vit apparaitre sous ses yeux une bague magnifique serti d'un diamant en forme de cœur qui étincelait. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait et pourtant, elle entendit Lucas prononcer les mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis des années, celle qu'elle avait en fait rêvée toute sa vie et qui arrivait à l'aube de ses 25 ans.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? murmura Lucas

Brooke resta quelques instant paralysée, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son rêve le plus cher se réalisait sous ses yeux au moment même où elle pensait que tout ce rêve n'arriverait jamais. Des larmes vinrent inonder ses joues puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle parvint à articuler un faible « oui » en hochant la tête de façon positive. Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Lucas lui murmurant un « je t'aime » qui venait du plus profond de son cœur.

Dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, de nombreux applaudissement retentirent, puis on entendit le bruit d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche. Brooke et Lucas furent un peu gênés de s'afficher ainsi mais après tout, ils étaient jeunes et ce n'était pas grave de se faire un peu remarqué vu que la plupart des personnes, ils ne les révéraient jamais sauf peut être les patrons qui se trouvaient être Glenda et Shawn, deux personnes qu'ils avaient connu au lycée.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Lucas et Brooke marchait dans la rue, Lucas s'inquiétait un peu que Brooke ai voulu marché étant donné son état mais vu qu'elle avait l'air de se porter bien, il ne disait rien à propos de la santé de Brooke. Lucas avait un dernier objectif maintenant, il devait montrer à Brooke la maison qu'il venait d'acheter, il avait beau adorer son appartement, il s'était résolu à prendre quelques choses d'autres et à se séparer de son appartement car maintenant, il n'était plus tout seul et avait une famille qu'il voulait protéger et à qui il voulait donner tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Brooke et Lucas avait laissé la voiture à l'appartement et maintenant parcourait la ville tranquillement. Lucas avait emprunté un chemin bien particulier pour mener Brooke jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant l'ancienne maison de Brooke. Celle où elle avait grandit sans ses parents mais où l'innocence de leur amour avait aussi vu le jour. Lorsque Brooke vit Lucas se diriger vers la maison elle regarda Lucas avec un regard perdu, qu'allait t'il faire maintenant ? Il n'allait quand même pas entrer chez des gens par effraction !!

- Lucas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans la maison, les propriétaires vont appeler les flics si on reste là !

- Tu as l'intention d'appeler les flics ? Parce qu'en tant que nouveau propriétaire de cette maison, tu en aurais le droit mais les seuls intrus seraient alors les propriétaires !!

- Que veux-tu dire ?! Tu n'as quand même pas acheté mon ancienne maison ?

- Si je l'ai fais et ce n'est pas tout, suis moi !

Brooke était perplexe, elle ne se voyait pas vivre dans la même maison qu'elle avait habitée quelques années auparavant et qui était quelques choses de froid par l'absence qu'il y avait eu dedans. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra derrière Lucas, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien de semblable à ce qu'elle avait connu. La décoration avait totalement changé, les papiers peints étaient différents, les meubles aussi. Tout était chaleureux d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Elle aimait cet atmosphère qui l'entourait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient une fois de plus, ce soir, humides et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que cela s'arrange car elle savait qu'il avait fait tout cela pour elle, pour eux …

- Lucas, c'est merveilleux, tu… quand as-tu fais tout cela ?

- J'ai des relations importantes Brooke, et je voulais que notre vie à trois soit la plus belle qui soit. Alors il nous fallait bien une nouvelle maison pour commencer cette nouvelle vie.

- Mais Lucas, et les autres occupants ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu les as virés de leur maison pour l'acheter ?

- Non, en fait, lorsque les derniers propriétaires ont décidé de vendre la maison, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de l'acheter. Et donc c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Mais cela fait combien de temps que tu l'as acheté alors ?

- Cela fait 4 ans maintenant en fait, elle était en vente peu après ma rupture avec Peyton et comme j'avais gagné pas mal d'argent avec la vente de mon livre, j'ai pu l'acheter sans problème.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir acheter ? Je veux dire, cette maison ne représentait rien pour toi !

- Tu te trompes en fait, elle représentait beaucoup pour moi. Car même si tu n'étais plus dedans, c'était la maison avec la porte rouge où j'espérais de revoir un jour.

Brooke sentait des larmes inonder ses joues, elle n'en revenait pas que Lucas ai fait une telle chose pour elle, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles au moment où Lucas l'avait acheté. Elle regardait la maison, elle était vraiment magnifique et était chaleureuses. Lucas et elles continuèrent à explorer la maison, Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'étage et Brooke faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre qu'elle avait occupé quelques années auparavant.

Lucas s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir tandis qu'elle regardait la chambre. Ce n'était plus du tout la chambre qu'elle avait occupé en fait, elle y voyait un lit d'enfant, un meuble pour ranger les vêtements et beaucoup d'autres choses nécessaires pour un enfant. C'était en fait la chambre qu'aurait rêvé offrir chaque parent à son enfant. Et Lucas avait réalisé le rêve de Brooke en le faisant pour leur petite fille.

- Lucas… c'est magnifique …

- Je sais, mais tu n'as toujours pas vu notre chambre !

Lucas mena Brooke jusqu'à la chambre qui avait autrefois appartenu à ses parents toujours absents. Mais elle était totalement différente. On y voyait un lit rond immense comme Brooke avait toujours aimé, Puis d'autres choses importantes dans la chambre d'un couple. Brooke vit également qu'il y avait des choses qui appartenaient au domaine médical, elle en fut surprise et regarda Lucas interrogative…

- Je sais que tu vas bien en ce moment mais si jamais ton état devenait mauvais, j'ai fait amener les choses dont tu aurais besoins pour que tu sois auprès de moi, mais aussi auprès de ta fille.

- C'est gentil Lucas, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois en permanence avec moi, quand je serais vers la fin.... Parce que cela arrivera, je ne veux pas que tu me vois, je ne serais plus présentable et …

- Brooke, peut importe, je veux être toujours près de toi, qu'on soit toujours ensemble tous les deux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime et que lorsque nous serons mariés, ce sera pour la vie… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et donc je ne voudrais passer aucun moment loin de toi. Aucun moment loin de la femme que j'aime.

Lucas et Brooke restèrent de longues minutes dans la chambre, cette chambre qui serait la leur très bientôt. Puis après avoir échangé de langoureux baisers d'amour, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Lucas où ils se mirent rapidement au lit pour se prouver leur amour qui serait éternel, par delà la mort…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Epilogue**

Trois années passèrent où Lucas et Brooke vécurent heureux avec leur fille qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Brooke lorsqu'elle était enfant. Puis, après plusieurs mois de combat très dur contre sa maladie, Brooke les quitta partant pour un monde sans douleur et sans malheur. Un monde où elle serait heureuse sans avoir cette maladie qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps…

Brooke avait réussi à tenir trois années après la naissance de leur fille grâce au bonheur que Lucas et Katia lui avait apporté. Pourtant, après avoir espéré un miracle, elle partie laissant une longue lettre pour sa fille lorsqu'elle serait en âge de comprendre les choses de la vie. Elle laissa également à Lucas une lettre où elle lui raconta ce qu'il avait été pour elle et tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté …

_Lucas,_

_On s'est rencontré à l'aube de nos 17 ans, nous étions jeunes et insouciant et pourtant tout de suite quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi. J'ai su que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Ce n'était peut être pas claire lorsque nous étions au lycée et que nous avions tous les deux des sentiments un peu confus mais lors de la conception de notre fille cela fut limpide, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et il fallait seulement qu'on trouve à se l'avouer. Ce que nous avons fait et ce fut le meilleur moment de ma vie. _

_Je vais mourir, je le sais, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu vivre mes derniers instants auprès de toi, tu as été le mari dont toute femme aurait rêvé d'avoir et c'est moi que tu as comblé jusqu'à la fin. J'aurais aimé que notre vie commune dure beaucoup plus longtemps et que l'on puisse voir grandir ensemble notre fille mais le destin en aura décidé autrement. J'aimerais dire tellement de chose et pourtant je n'en aurais pas la force, mes forces faiblissent et c'est difficile de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et dans ma tête alors que la force d'écrire diminue de plus en plus. Je perds ma vie et ma présence auprès de toi mais tu auras toujours notre fille pour te rappeler de moi et de l'amour que nous avons connu. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste en pensant à moi et à nous. Nous avons pu vivre un amour sincère qui aura permis que je vive près de vous plus longtemps. J'espère que la blessure que je te laisse cicatrisera et que tu pourras connaitre à nouveau l'amour comme nous l'avons connu et que tu pourras trouver l'amour auprès d'une femme qui pourra également permettre à Katia d'avoir l'amour maternelle que je ne pourrais lui offrir. _

_Je t'aime Lucas, et je t'aimerais toujours par delà les frontières que la mort dressera entre nous. Prends soin de notre fille et n'oublie pas que nous seront toujours ensemble dans ton cœur. Je veux juste qu'une petite place se créer pour que tu puisses aimer à nouveaux. _

_Je te quitte sans le vouloir mais tous ce que nous avons vécus resteront graver dans nos mémoires. _

_Adieu _

_Je t'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais_

Un an après la perte de Brooke, Lucas commença à reprendre le dessus, il emmena alors sa fille Katia au cimetière sur la tombe de Brooke, on y trouvait deux plaques, celle des amis : « A notre regrettée amie » puis celle de Lucas : « A ma femme que j'aimerais toujours et à la mère de ma fille ». Il regarda la pierre où une rose était dessinée, il avait choisit une rose car c'était la fleur que Brooke préférait et qui symbolisait leur amour l'un pour l'autre. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Lucas dit alors en s'adressant à sa fille.

- Tu vois ma puce, c'est ta mère qui repose ici et elle veille sur toi pour toujours. Si jamais un jour tu te sens triste, ta mère sera toujours là pour toi…

La petite fille regardait son père sans rien dire, elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce que son père disait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus vu sa maman depuis très longtemps et que celle-ci lui manquait depuis mais elle savait avec les paroles de son père que sa mère serait quand même toujours auprès d'elle… Lucas laissa ensuite sa fille aller regarder la tombe de son grand oncle Keith qui n'était pas très loin et tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille, Lucas, les larmes aux yeux, se mit à parler comme s'il s'adressait à Brooke…

- Bonjour mon amour, je sais que tu es partie depuis maintenant une année et pourtant, mon cœur n'arrive pas à faire de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était toi la femme de ma vie et je crois que je ne trouverais plus jamais ce que nous avions. Mais avec notre fille, je suis déjà comblé et c'est le plus important. Tu sais, elle grandit de jour en jour et te ressemble de plus en plus. Elle a ta beauté et je te vois en elle. Tu lui manque et même si Haley et très présente pour elle ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avoir sa mère. Elle prend soin de notre fille qui aime beaucoup son cousin, ils sont très proches maintenant. Haley est toujours séparés de Nathan mais aujourd'hui, ils ont renoué le contact et réapprennent à se connaitre pour leur fils. J'ai revu Peyton, elle est marié aujourd'hui et a une petite fille qui porte ton prénom. Elle est surement venue avec elle te le dire mais je ne suis pas au courant. Tu me manque toujours Brooke et je n'envisage toujours pas ma vie sans toi. J'espère que l'on se retrouvera un jour parce que ta peau me manque et ton visage aussi … Je vais devoir y aller parce que mon deuxième livre va être publié et je dois aller à un rendez vous avec mon éditrice. Elle est jolie mais mariée alors tu n'as rien à craindre …

Lucas déposa un grand bouquet de roses rouges sur la tombe puis rejoignit sa fille. Celle-ci regardait la tombe de son oncle et dit à son père,

- C'est lui le papa de Lily ?

- Oui c'est lui, mais il est mort depuis longtemps et n'a pas pu connaitre ta tante ! Mais comme pour ta mère, il veille sur sa fille de la où il est.

- Alors maman sera toujours là pour moi-même si je ne peux pas la voir ?

- Oui c'est cela ma puce. Elle t'aimait et cela continuera toujours

Lucas finit par guérir ses blessures que l'absence de Brooke mais décida de ne par refaire sa vie. Il aimerait toujours Brooke et ne pourrait jamais réussir à refaire sa vie avec une autre femme. Il rêvait chaque nuit de Brooke et cela lui suffisait. C'était des rêves merveilleux où Brooke était toujours auprès de lui et voyait leur fille grandir. Il espérait que lorsque sa fin viendrait, il pourrait retrouver Brooke et enfin vivre la vie qu'ils avaient mérité de vivre ensembles sans jamais avoir pu le faire…


End file.
